1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency package, and more particularly, to a high-frequency package capable of reducing high-frequency loss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Future mobile communication systems and satellite communication systems are usually required to operate at high frequencies. However, a traditional package is not customized for high frequency operation. Significant loss is caused at high frequencies, and degrades performance of the package. In detail, in the traditional package, a wire bonding is performed to connect a die with leads via bonding wires. After the wires are bonded, a molding process is performed. Since the molding compound is usually made of a lossy material, an inductive effect is unavoidable and a serious loss at high frequencies is caused.
For example, please refer to FIGS. 1A-1C, which are schematic diagrams of a sectional side view, a top view and a bottom view of a package 10 in the prior art. In the package 10, a die 100 is bonded on a die pad 102 and connected to leads 104 via bonding wires 106. The bonding wires 106 and the leads 104 would be covered by a molding compound after the molding process, and thus, inductance is formed around the bonding wires 106 and the leads 104. Notably, a top surface of the die 100 is not coplanar with a top surface of the adjacent leads 104, such that the bonding wires 106 is required to be sufficiently long, which causes a significant inductive effect and brings serious loss at high frequencies.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the prior art.